deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marx vs Jevil
Description Two insane jesters with an insane amount of power in their respective games duke it out in this death battle episode. This fight pins Marx from the Kirby Franchise against Jevil from Deltarune. Introduction Papyrus: Clowns come in many forms, but one form comes in this fight. Sans: The jester, a classic in terms of entertainment, unless they go insane. Papyrus: These two fit these categories, enter Jevil. Sans: And Marx. Sans here, and me and my brother Papyrus have the job to analyze characters and see who wins, a DEATH BATTLE! Jevil Papyrus: So, let's start out with Jevil, who is from some Deltarune universe. It says that Deltarune is like our own world, but everything is just rearranged. Instead of Frisk or Chara, a teenage child named Kris is Asriel's adopted sibling, and Asriel is still alive and going to college. You and I don't seem to change, though. But in a world called the Dark World: a world that is supposedly debated on whether it is real or not in the Deltarune universe, is where Jevil dwells. Sans: Jevil was the former court jester of the Dark World, before meeting a strange man and falling into a state of insanity. He was then locked away in the castle prison, where he thought he was the only one who was free, and everyone else built a prison around the whole world. If you encounter one of the shopkeepers, he talks about whom Jevil was. You can encounter him near his cell. Papyrus: He tells you to come in and find a key, and you have the option of going to find it or not. If you do, then his fight is set in stone. When the party of three (Kris, Susie, and Ralsei) first encounters him, he is locked away in a room, and asks for a key. If they happen to unlock the door, then Jevil will challenge you to a fight. That is where his capabilities come into play. He will attack you with everything he has in store, and he will not stop for rest. Sans: During Jevil's fight, he has shown himself to be able to do a myriad of things, ranging from teleportation to transformation into his own weapon (the Devilsknife) to playing card bullets by the likes of hearts, diamonds clubs, and spades, well, just about everything in a deck of cards with the exception of jacks, queens, and kings, and can turn those into bombs that can fire even more bullets. He, like myself, is very much capable of teleporting, but doesn't escape for some reason. He can also summon multiple versions of the Devilsknife, as well as a giant version of it that nearly destroys your whole party if it weren't for the convenient flash of light that ended the attack, which puts him at Building level. Heck, he is resistant to hypnotism, as he is relatively hyped up even when you hypnotize him. Papyrus: He goes through a sort of... system when it came to his fight, and does it just for fun. He says he could do anything, but that's up for debate. Him saying that really makes us question his sanity and just who he was talking to back then. Sans: Which brings him to his weaknesses. Jevil is completely insane and he isn't really in the right side of the head, and only attacks for the sake of fun. While he is resistant to hypnotism, he will eventually succumb to the grace of sleep, but that does not mean that he is a force to be reckoned with. Jevil: Hearts! Diamonds! I can do anything! Marx Papyrus: Ah, Dreamland. It looks like it comes out of a little girl's imagination, but this world is full of planet-busting punchers such as Kirby and powerful swordsmen like Meta Knight. One day, the sun and moon were fighting in the skies of Planet Pop Star. Sans: That is when Marx shows up. Nobody knows where he comes from, but Marx said that you would have to summon the NOVA to make the two celestial bodies calm down and stop fighting. But, once the great clock was summoned, Marx revealed his true colors and used the NOVA to his own needs. Papyrus: The NOVA granted Marx precious power, and Marx used it to attack Pop Star, but the sun and moon joined forces to push back the celestial clock while Kirby destroyed it from the inside. After destroying it, Kirby then challenges Marx to a fight. Sans: At base, Marx can use his ball for combat, but with his winged form, Marx is capable of shooting arrows, sprouting vines from the ground, ejecting his own eyes from his sockets, teleportation, breath attacks, using his wings to suck the life force out of fighters to heal himself, black hole creation, and can split himself in two. He can keep up with Kirby, which makes him Universe Level+. But he still has his weaknesses and his faults. Marx, while smart, is still very arrogant, and he thinks that he is invincible due to his wish. Papyrus: But even then, Marx is still one of Kirby's strongest enemies. Marx: Now I can cause all the mischief that I want! Haha! See you later! Death Battle Papyrus: Alright! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Sans:' It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Pre-Fight! Marx merely smirked as he floated amongst the stars, watching as his prize manifested into his plane of existence. There it was: the Galactic Nova. "GREETINGS, LIFEFORM. I AM NOVA NUMBER X41-C25. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" the robot spoke. Well, of course, Marx wanted one thing and one thing only. "Well, I want enough power to control the universe..." Marx stated. "VERY WELL... 3... 2... 1... GO!" In a bright flash of light, the Nova was gone, and Marx felt power go through him as he grew wings from his back. "Now we're cooking. After that puffball defeated me, I need somewhere else to take my place in. With a burst of his wings, Marx flew across the cosmos. "Now, which planet should I start my conquests in? Oh, this one looks lush, as full of- OW!" Marx felt a weird scythe hit him from behind, and looked around to see it transform. "Tee hee hee, tee hee hee. This going to be fun for thee..." Jevil said as he went to his base form and laughed at Marx, who was pissed. "My little freedom grew, there is something new." "Gah, now there's another guy on me." Marx spat. "Alright, you little troll, let's do this!" Fight! K.O.! Results Category:Omniversia999 Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:"Jester" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:" Deltarune" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles